How I See You
by Black Rose TD
Summary: Team 8 is together again for a delegation mission. Kiba, bored with his "bodyguard" position, tries to have fun with Shino at his hosts' expense. *Contains citrus*
1. Chapter 1

Kiba wrapped his arm around Shino's chest, his hand coming up to grip the cloth of his jacket just over his collar bones, before leaning his head on the taller man's shoulder. He grinned lazily at the lord's son. "Sorry, but I've got a boyfriend," he said. He kissed the side of Shino's neck through the high collar of his jacket and felt his partner's arm settle around his waist possessively. Isamu glared, his face taking on angry red splotches against his normally ivory complexion. Kiba pretended not to notice, slipping his hand into the back pocket of Shino's pants and laying more kisses on the side of his neck.

"You heard him, Little Brother," Hiroto said, pushing away from the pillar he'd been leaning against. "He's not interested." The man's thinly disguised disgust for the situation tempted Kiba to pull down Shino's collar and give the man a show he wouldn't soon forget. "It's unnatural anyway." Kiba tensed. Oh that was it. He shifted his weight slightly, ready to pull Shino down into a nose bleed inducing kiss. The kikaichu hummed loudly and he glanced up at Shino. He shook his head almost imperceptibly and Kiba fought the urge to pout. Shino almost always seemed to know what he was thinking. It wasn't fair. Kiba kicked one eyebrow up.

_Why not? _He asked silently.

_Because it's stupid and will only cause problems, _Shino replied. Kiba rolled his eyes fractionally.

_This prick deserves it and you know it. He's got a major stick up his ass._

_All the more reason not to agitate him further. This mission isn't over, Kiba, and I won't have you complicating it just because you feel the need to instigate our host's son. You've already broken one boy's heart, let's not push our luck. _The look Kiba gave Shino was incredulous.

_Oh come on! It's not my fault he likes me! _

_Be that as it may, I'd rather not deal with scorned lovers _and_ homophobic older brothers. _Kiba was mad enough to spit. Hiroto had been making derogatory statements since they'd met and he didn't think he could stomach one more comment. He turned his eyes back to Shino, giving him puppy dog eyes, ready to plead.

The doors to the meeting room opened and Shino shifted to a more respectable distance automatically. Lord Takahiro stepped out with Hinata and his youngest son in tow. He laughed, the sound seeming to echo off the marble floor of the hallway. "Rennin, Hyuga-san has been talking all afternoon. I'm sure she will gladly hear what you have to say during dinner but now just leave her be." Hinata blushed slightly and murmured something polite. She was beautiful in her lavender winter kimono. She turned to summon her "guards" only to find them gone. Rennin turned to her, puzzled.

"You're guards are to be with you always, are they not?" Hinata smiled.

"They are." He frowned.

"But-" He jumped in surprise when he turned to find Kiba and Shino behind them, both flanking Hinata's sides no more than a step and a half behind her. Hinata ducked her chin, stifling giggles.

* * *

He'd never been so bored in his life. How was he supposed to play body guard when he knew his charge could take care of herself? Sure, Shino could find ways to occupy his time, he was _Shino _after all, but Kiba was reduced to beating his head against a wall somewhere just to have something to do. Luckily it seemed Hinata would finish negotiations with Lord Takahiro soon and she'd be finished posing as a delegate. He couldn't wait to go home. Kiba yawned widely, feeling his jaw pop. He looked down to see Akamaru mimicking his actions and smiled. Chakra tickled his senses and he slumped, his back pressing against Shino's. "What ya got?" Kiba asked softly, hoping for something- anything!- to break up the monotony. Shino shook his head. Kiba sighed. "Shit, man. Sometimes I wish-" Shino's elbow dug into his kidney.

"Don't." Kiba grinned.

"I didn't know you were so superstitious." Shino's breath left him in a near snort.

"You have a track record." Kiba chuckled.

"Like I really had anything to do with the exploding tags, the traps, trip wires, ambushes, shuriken, storms, floods, rock slides-"

"Of course not, and the fact that it always happened after you said you were bored is purely coincidental." Kiba leaned his head back on his partner's shoulder.

"Superstitious," he sing-songed.

"Cautious."

"Paranoid!"

"Kiba-kun!" Kiba tensed. Isamu's voice seemed to echo throughout the corridors. He turned his head towards his partner.

"You haven't seen me!" Shino shrugged.

"I haven't…" Kiba snickered.

"You're a true friend." He patted his thigh. "Let's get outta here 'fore the leech catches us," he said to Akamaru. The dog woofed softly and they were gone, using speed befitting ninja.

* * *

Kiba grimaced as he climbed through the window, shoes in hand. He was wet and cold and sticky and was pretty sure he smelled like shit warmed over. Who knew that the woods behind their host's home turned into a bog about a hundred yards in? Sure he'd smelled the water but had assumed a pond was close by. Imagine his surprise when he sunk into what had previously been ground up to his shoulders. His jacket had been discarded hours ago, despite the winter chill, and he was glad it wasn't ruined like his pants. He looked up to find Isamu's beaming face and considered dropping back out the window. Hinata looked at him in surprise, eyes wide. Shino, not bothering to turn towards him, held out a towel and his own bucket of bath things.

Kiba grinned and kissed Shino's cheek as he passed, taking the bucket and towel with him. Rennin blushed and looked away at Kiba's open affection with the other man. "Don't mind me folks…just passin' through." He ignored Isamu's glare while walking to the baths. Shino grabbed his arm, pulling him up short. "What-?" The question was cut off when he saw the glitter of steal appear in his partner's hand. He heard Isamu and Rennin gasp as the kunai was brought to his skin but he never flinched. He felt slight pressure on his bicep and heard a squishing sound. He finally looked away from Shino's face to see a leech in its death throes, having just been removed and cut in half. It squirmed for a second before lying still on the blade.

He smiled up at his friend. "Thanks." Shino nodded.

"Get ready for your bath and I'll come take care of the others." Kiba grimaced before twisting to see three leaches sucking on his shoulder, and lower back. There was another near his belly button.

"Thanks," he muttered and continued on his way. Sure, he didn't really _need _Shino's help removing the parasites but he had never perfected the art of removing the damn things without cutting himself. Shino on the other hand could remove and dice up to six in under two seconds without the victim even noticing. Ten minutes later found Kiba neck deep in Lord Takahiro's family hot spring, parasite free. He sighed as the heat soothed his muscles, remembering the feel of Shino's warm breath blowing low across his abdomen as he knelt to remove the rest of the nasty blood suckers. He grinned as he felt his body stir to life and submerged his head before he could get too worked up, removing the gunk from his hair. When he resurfaced he was faced with a fresh pile of clothes sitting on the bench in front of him, his own sopping garments having been removed. His grin widened. He never thought to bring fresh clothes to a bath. He'd have to remember to thank Shino later.

Kiba reached for the bucket Shino had handed him earlier and pulled out a bottle of shampoo. He tipped the bottle over his head and squeezed, feeling the cool gel pile onto his scalp. Shino's scent filled the room as he rubbed the gel into a fine lather. He closed his eyes and breathed deep. He frowned. Something was missing. It was Shino but…it wasn't. Must be the bugs, he thought and dunked. "You're supposed to wash and then soak you know…" Kiba didn't turn but continued washing with Shino's soap, smiling slightly when he realized the scrubby Shino had packed was the butterfly shaped one he had given him for Christmas last year, wings and head protruding from the rippling plastic. He blinked, remembering he was being spoken to.

"Yeah but I find it easier to just do everything in the same place. Cuts down on commute time." He gave Isamu a smile over his shoulder and went back to washing. The boy chuckled and sat on the bench next to his clothes.

"I'll wash your back for you Kiba-kun," his voice was a seductive murmur. Kiba gave him another smile.

"Thanks but no thanks." He pulled a stick out of the bucket and held it up. "Shino let me use his back scrubber," he beamed, pointing to the scrubby connected to the stick. Isamu's face darkened and he scoffed.

"It's a bumble bee." Kiba's grin widened.

"Yeah. I got it for him on his birthday." An angry blush steadily claimed the boy's face.

"You got him bath supplies for his birthday?" Kiba scratched the back of his head as he chuckled.

"Yeah, it's a gag gift thing. I get him bug shaped bath stuff and he gives me stuffed dogs." Kiba shook his head. "I've got quite the collection." He cleared his throat. "Anyway." He submerged himself to rinse and climbed out of the water, unconcerned with his nudity. Isamu on the other hand wadded his shirtsleeve under his nose to stem the bleeding. Kiba ran the towel over his body in a cursory drying session then attacked his hair. He was surprised at how silky it was. He grinned. Must be the shampoo. He pulled on his usual mesh shirt but paused when he saw the light colored pants. These were Shino's. He shrugged and pulled them on, laughing when he saw that they bunched around his ankles.

Isamu's scowl returned when he too realized the pants didn't belong to the dog lover but he didn't comment. Kiba smiled when he was also greeted by Shino's hoodless jacket. He pulled it on, zipping it all the way up. His smile grew when he discovered a pair of Shino's old sunglasses in a pocket and put them on, schooling his features into what he liked to call an "Aburame look". He gathered Shino's things and nodded goodbye to Isamu before walking back to the room he and his partner shared.

Hinata smiled at him as she passed him on her way to dinner but stopped short and turned to him. "_Kiba-kun?_" His look shattered and he laughed loudly before turning to her.

"Pretty cool, huh?" he asked, extending one arm to indicate his transformation. "If it weren't for the hair and skin I could totally pass for the bug freak!" Hinata nodded, smiling ruefully.

"Don't call him that, Kiba-kun." He shrugged.

"See you after dinner." She nodded and was on her way again, turning back to look at him every few feet, giggles erupting from her mouth. Kiba smiled as he entered their room and found Shino repacking his bag. Shino glanced up and smiled slightly.

"Can I keep the glasses?" Shino's smile widened and he shrugged. "Bad ass!" He dropped the bath things next to the heater to dry and flopped back on the single huge bed. "Hinata thought I was you for a second there in the hall." He chuckled and swung his feet against the bed frame. Shino nodded.

"We do have some similar qualities." Kiba raked at his hip and thigh with claw like nails.

"Fuck, Shino, haven't you ever heard of fabric softener?" Shino turned to him, an eyebrow raised. Kiba scratched again, rolling to get more access. "You heard me, damn it. Your pants are itchy as fuck, man." Shino's brows pulled down into a frown before shooting up.

"Kiba…" he said slowly. Kiba grunted. "You _are_ wearing underwear…" Kiba paused to give him a blank look. "_Aren't_ you?" Shino's voice was a bit strained. Kiba gave him a toothy grin. The bug master had obviously been hoping he'd thought to bring at least that to his bath.

"You know I don't wear underwear." He scratched again. "Can I borrow a pair of yours?" Shino looked as if he wasn't sure whether to smile or be disgusted. "Aww, come on! I'm clean. I just took a bath. Besides, I'll be rubbed raw if I don't!" He raked at his skin. Shino pulled a pair of boxers from his bag and laid them on the bed beside his friend. Kiba had rolled onto his stomach, butt in the air as he scratched his thighs. "Will you scratch my butt?" Shino paused.

"Kiba. You are my partner and best friend. We've faced more dangerous situations together than I care to remember and I trust you with my life but we will _never_ be good enough friends for me to _scratch your butt_."

* * *

Kiba chuckled, throwing his covers back as he turned over. "He's at the door," he whispered. Shino nodded in the darkness, only the outline of his form visible.

"I know."

"Think we should have sex?" Shino stilled.

"What?"

"You know. We should have sex. Loud, raunchy sex. It'd be great. The headboard would bang against the wall and we could moan real loud, break some stuff. A lot of 'Kami, Shinos'!' and 'Harder, Kibas'!' He'd never be able to look us in the eyes again!" Kiba smothered his chuckles into his pillow. Shino seemed to relax, deflate even.

"You want to pretend to have sex to embarrass Isamu. Do you have any idea how childish you sound?" Kiba propped his head up in his hand, looking over at his friend.

"I didn't mean pretend but that'll work too." The silence dragged out for minutes. Kiba almost shifted; afraid he'd broken Shino's brain.

"That's not funny, Kiba," Shino said finally, his voice thin. As thin as he'd allow it to get anyway. Kiba gave a half shrug.

"Wasn't joking, but let's do it." Shino was silent again. He heard Shino's indrawn breath.

"Why-?" Shino bit the question back, shifting uncomfortably. "Why would you say something like that?" Kiba sat all the way up, frowning into the darkness at his friend.

"Whaddaya mean why? I said it cause I meant it." Something in the back of his head whispered for him to tread softly. He had a feeling Shino would bolt if he said the wrong thing. Then again, he'd never listened to that voice before. Why start now?

"I don't--you don't--" Shino snapped his jaw shut, realizing he was stuttering.

"What? Y're worried about the scars?" he asked, bulldozing ahead. "I don't care. Hell, I got worse than you and you don't mind." He reached out to brush his hand over Shino's arm. He felt his partner's muscles lock. His fingers brushed against smooth scar tissue and newly formed scabs from where the bugs had recently pushed through the flesh. The kikaichu rushed to where Kiba touched, raising skin, seeking his chakra.

Kiba knew Shino's every sense was heightened by the bugs, that the slightest pressure could bring pain, and kept his touch light. He was rarely given the chance to touch Shino and rivaled in the sensation of silky skin, loving the sight of his own tan skin against the milky whiteness of Shino's. Shino rolled to his side, causing Kiba's hand to slide across the mostly bare skin of his back. Kiba felt him shudder. Heard the excited hum of kikaichu. "I won't play this game with you, Kiba. Go to sleep." Kiba moved closer, settling himself against Shino's back, wrapping an arm around his partner's waist to pull him closer. He slid his fingers across Shino's mesh shirt, down to tease the soft skin above his sleep pants.

He felt Shino stiffen in shock. Felt his breath catch in his throat. Felt kikaichu tumble over themselves under Shino's skin to get closer to his touch. "I'm not playing," he whispered before he bit down softly just over Shino's shoulder blade. He almost winced when Shino's control slipped, the frenzied buzz of excited bugs attacking his sensitive ears. His hand slipped into Shino's pants, sliding down his thigh before Shino grabbed his forearm.

"Stop," he said, his voice a choked whisper. Kiba dragged his nails up Shino's sensitive skin, scraping hard enough to leave red marks. Shino whimpered softly, instinctively pushing to get away from his hand, pressing them closer together.

"Damn, Shino." Kiba ran his tongue up the back of Shino's neck. Shino pressed his face into the pillow to muffle the sounds he made. "Fuck," he whispered, pressing his hips into Shino's. "Fuck. Shino. Shit, you're so fuckin hot." He bit down hard on the side of Shino's neck, sucking. Shino's hand shot to his head with the intent of pushing him away but ended up tangled in hair. "So damn sexy." Shino rolled away from him suddenly, pushing him back. Kiba watched as his partner wobbled, having rolled to the edge of the bed. He barely kept from falling.

"Stop, Kiba." His voice wavered, dropped to a pained whisper. "Don't tell me that." Kiba shifted back.

"What? That you're sexy?" He heard Shino's teeth grind slightly as he clenched his teeth.

"Yes." He was mostly back in control, his voice back to being void of inflection of any kind.

"Why? You are. I think you are."

"I believe your exact words to describe me were 'pale', 'scrawny,' and 'freak'." Kiba blinked in confusion. When had he said that? Suddenly a scene flashed through his head of a twelve year old him talking to Shikamaru, and Choji about his newly assigned team.

_"Yeah. I got Aburame Shino and that Hyuuga chick. The one who don't say much."_

_"Hinata," Choji supplied around a mouth full of chips. _

"_Yeah." _

"_I hear Shino's smart. He should be a good teammate," Shikamaru said. He yawned. Kiba snorted._

"_He's a pale, scrawny, weird smellin, bug obsessed freak. I mean c'mon! How long can one guy spend sittin in a field watchin damn fire flies?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "I bet they're his family. He was abandoned at birth and the fire flies raised him. Bet they even taught him how to make his ass glow." Choji choked and Shikamaru's lips twitched. Neither wanted to laugh but it _was _funny. _

Kiba winced at the memory. Okay. So he'd said a few things before he'd gotten to know his partner. Before he'd started to respect him. "I 'idn't think you knew about that."

"It's not as if you tried to be discrete." Kiba waved his hand through the air dismissively.

"I was like six, Shino. I didn't know any better. Even you gotta admit you're weird."

"You were twelve, Kiba. Old enough to know how to spare someone's feelings." Kiba felt his eyebrows shoot up.

"I hurt your feelins?" He couldn't quite wrap his mind around that one. He'd never thought of Shino's feelings. The bug master barely showed emotion and, as an idiotic preteen, he'd just assumed Shino didn't have feelings to hurt. Shino shifted to lie on his back again and gave a half shrug.

"My pride was a bit bruised but I wouldn't say that you did any lasting damage. Naruto did go around trying to 'pants' me for about a week though." Kiba chuckled.

"See? No blood, no foul. We even ended up bein best friends." He gave Shino a wide, toothy grin. "Now let's have monkey sex." Shino stiffened again.

"You're serious? You really want to?" The questions were bland but Kiba could hear the millions of bugs shifting restlessly. Shino's fingers plucked the fabric of the sheet.

"Fuck you blind? Hell yeah." He laid back down but sat back up abruptly, belatedly realizing Shino really was self conscious. Kiba wondered now if the new jacket had really been to protect himself from all the little things that would set off the kikaichu or to hide himself from the world even more. To hide the scars and scabs from prying eyes. To keep from being made fun of by more ass holes like him. Kiba almost groaned out loud. That explained why Shino never fully undressed in front of him, never showed any more skin than strictly necessary.

"You're fuckin hot, Shino. The only person who doesn't like your body is you." He felt Shino's movements still. "I love your body," Kiba stopped his rant to rake his fingers through his hair. "And I'd show you how much if you'd fuckin let me." They sat there a moment in silence. Shino finally turned his eyes from the ceiling to look at his best friend.

"Are you saying you want to screw me, Kiba?" The question was bland but Kiba could feel his partner's tension, could hear the millions of bugs shifting beneath his skin. Kiba flopped back on the bed.

"No." Shit. He'd planned to ease Shino into sex, not throw it in his face. Now Shino thought he'd be another meaningless fuck.

He paused, anger surging through him unexpectedly. Shino was supposed to be the smart one. Why didn't he get it? Kiba sat up suddenly and looked down into Shino's face. "I want _you_, Shino…" he trailed off, staring into space. Kiba sighed after a moment. Fuck this. He got up, pulling his mesh shirt over his head. "And I'm tired of waiting." Shino's bugs erupted in a symphony of sound, the buzzing at almost deafening levels.

"You're walking away because I won't sleep with you?" The question would have sounded normal to anyone else but Kiba could detect the disbelief buried under that calm demeanor.

"No." He picked up his jacket. "I'm not walking away because you won't put out, idiot. I'm walking away because I'm tired, Shino." And suddenly he was. It was as if someone had just dumped a massive weight on his shoulders, dragging him down. "I'm tired of playing this game. I'm tired of fuckin tiptoeing around your self-conscious ass wondering if every fuckin move I make will make you go all stiff and uncomfortable." His ire melted in an instant, leaving him feeling drained. He swung his jacket over his shoulders and walked to the door.

Kiba paused in the doorway and sighed. He couldn't do this anymore. Kiba closed his eyes. "I'm tired," he whispered almost imperceptibly, "of waiting for you to love yourself as much as I do." The door clicked softly as it closed behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

So I promised a sequel to this about a year ago? Sorry about that. School and laziness and all that. Thanks to those of you who've been waiting around. I foresee only one more for this that will be done over the summer. Sorry about that, just felt that I was already cramming too much into this chapter and that it's choppy enough as it is. Thanks, as always, to xxtokidokixx for wonderful on the fly betaing. This has turned mostly into a PWP somehow *cough cough* _ so sorry if you were expecting an actual story line. I'll try to do better next time. Enjoy the smexiness though.

* * *

Shino grimaced to himself as he read the mission scroll and lowered himself into a seat by the kitchen table. His mother set a cup of tea in front of him and took her own seat.

"Bad news?" she asked, sipping her cup. He shook his head fractionally.

"Extended reconnaissance." She frowned.

"Tomorrow?" She asked, referring to his departure date.

"Before dawn," he nodded. She sighed.

"You won't be spending Christmas with us," she stated, sounding forlorn, no question in her mind. "That's the third one in a row." Shino placed his hand over hers in an effort to console her.

"Father should be back within the next week." She nodded but just stared out the kitchen window at the falling garnet and amber leaves. She stood up after a moment and smiled at him.

"I'll pack your bag." Shino suppressed a grimace and nodded, knowing she'd feel better about letting her "baby" go off to battle if she packed his bag herself just as she did his father's but sure that he would repack the bag at least twice to feel secure in the fact he had everything he'd need. Shino stood with a sigh, pulling on his jackets as he walked to the front door to have his mail forwarded to his parent's home.

* * *

Shino walked into the post office with a blast of cool air, his kikaichu buzzing at the amount of unharnessed civilian chakra in the room.

"Aburame-sama," the young woman behind the counter said by way of greeting. "How may I be of assistance?" Shino made his request, signed a release form, and waited while the girl went into the back room to document his request. Another burst of cold air entered the room as the door was pushed open again and Shino turned to face the door, eyes widening slightly behind his glasses. Kiba stood on the threshold, glaring at him for a moment before stepping inside, Akamaru quickly following suit. The massive dog barked with joy and bounded forward to greet him.

"Akamaru, heel," Kiba growled and both Shino and the dog both glanced up at the dog lover in surprise at the verbal command. As long as he'd known the duo Shino had never heard Kiba actually speak obedience commands. Akamaru glanced in confusion from one man to the other before slinking back to his master, head lowered in dejection.

"Won't be able to avoid me now," Kiba grumbled as he rested his elbows on the post office counter. Shino kept his demeanor impassive; hating that Kiba could sense his discomfort anyway from the nervous shifting of his kikaichu. He'd never admit he had made a conscious effort not to see the dog lover in the last two weeks they'd been home. The young woman came from the back carrying two rather large boxes. A small group of kikaichu shot out immediately to lift the boxes from her and Shino saw her cringe slightly before smiling at him.

"Thank you, Aburame-sama." She turned and Kiba a bright smile.

"Ito-chan," Kiba said by way of greeting, his smile a bit watered down. "You're lookin 'specially pretty today. You do somethin diff'rent to your hair?" The girl blushed and smiled, a hand going to the waterfall of brown hair.

"I curled it, that's all."

"Ya look hot," Kiba exclaimed. "Do I gotta beat up some prick?"She giggled but ignored his jealous lover act, shifting two boxes in front of him.

"I assumed you and Aburame-sama would be leaving together and had your mail held for the next few months. These packages came for you today." She turned to Shino. "Two also came for you, Aburame-sama, but I've already arranged for them to be delivered to your home." Shino nodded his thanks. She handed Shino his copy of the request form and bowed slightly at the waist as he turned to leave.

"See you in the mornin'," Kiba said, his tone more a foreshadowing of things to come rather than a casual good bye. Akamaru's tongue brushed his fingers as he passed and Shino made a mental note to bring the dog a treat in the morning.

* * *

Shino clenched his hand around his glass and tried not to scowl. He'd known this mission would be difficult due to the tension between him and his partner but this was getting ridiculous. For going on four weeks Shino had been forced to sit, jaw clenched, and watch Kiba parade around in tiny, skin tight costumes while men stuffed various amounts of cash in strategically covered areas. He took a deep breath through his nose and let it out slowly. The things they did for their country. Kiba lay on his back on the stage that jutted into the audience, hips pumping in time to the deep, throbbing base of the music. Kiba grabbed a bill from a man sitting near him, taking the fortunate note on a journey across his chest, up the inside of his thighs, before finally tucking it into his skin tight shorts. The crowd let out a collective sigh of envy and Shino suppressed the urge to shake his head.

Any thrill he'd had at seeing Kiba in such a provocative role at the start of their mission had long since been bludgeoned to death by the sight of him dancing on random patrons of the establishment. The men weren't allowed to touch back at the risk of being escorted out of the establishment but that didn't stop Shino's arousal from taking a nose dive to nonexistence the second Kiba stepped off the stage and into the audience. He grimaced as a tall, pale man walked up to Kiba, his eyes hot and fingers twitching. Kiba grabbed the man's tie and trailed it down his cheek, his smile feral. Shino clenched his teeth as he watched his partner lead the man back to the dormitory style room the club's proprietor insisted his performers reside in. Shino slammed back the contents of his glass as a new dancer stepped on stage. He was _not_ going to do anything stupid.

* * *

Shino stepped into his small apartment and closed the door, stripping away his jacket as he walked to the small closet. He hung it and allowed himself a moment to let his anger and embarrassment swell, clenching his jaw against the swear words that wanted to come out. He took a deep breath and exhaled. He used his chakra to calm his kikaichu before he did anything else then did his systematic breathing exorcises to calm his own turbulent emotions. He was slammed into the wall before he could finish. Invisible hands pressed him into the wall. Shino swung at air and caught nothing, pushed against nothing. The hands shoved him forward, causing him to stumble into the waist high kitchen divider. Legs kicked his apart, bending him over the divider, and pulling his hips back against a hard, throbbing length. Shino felt invisible silk wrap around his wrists and ankles, rendering him immobile and cast his senses out, searching for a chakra signature. He found nothing. Kikaichu burst from his skin in search of this threat to the hive but swirling around in the air in complacent harmony within seconds. Shino sucked in a breath as a second set of hands began to tweak his nipples and run down his stomach to the buttons of his pants.

Shino closed his eyes and bit back moan. Kiba. The only chakra signature he could no longer quickly detect due to almost constant exposure. The only chakra signature that caused his kikaichu to react in such a way. He shuddered and relaxed slightly, head falling forward to the counter top. He felt fingers tangle in his hair seconds before his head was jerked backwards. Teeth sunk into the side of his neck and Shino hissed. Kiba thrust hard against him, invisible hand diving into his now open pants to fist his erection with long, hard strokes.

"Kiba-" Shino grit out between clenched teeth but was cut off as Kiba's disembodied voice floated around him.

"What the fuck?" Kiba growled. Shino shook his head and tried to push his partner off, only succeeding and driving their hips together more forcefully. He groaned aloud and could feel his ears heating in a blush and hated that Kiba would notice. Kiba noticed everything. The illusion grabbed Shino by his shoulder, spinning him around. "What the fuck's your problem, Shino?" Shino shook his head and attempted to push past his friend again. Kiba wouldn't allow it, pulling one of Shino's legs up to hook over an invisible hip. Shino gasped at the feel of their erections rubbing together, hands curling in hair that wasn't truly there. The invisible ribbons jerked Shino's arms above him, not allowing the nonexistent contact. Kiba attacked his lips, his neck still throbbing in pain as Kiba's teeth simultaneously bit deeper. Shino couldn't keep his hips from bucking forward into Kiba's thrusts. "So, what? You won't fuck me but other people can't?" Kiba's fingers plunged through messy hair, angling Shino's head just the way he wanted it. "Don't go all jealous lover on me when you won't even let me touch you!" Kiba was everywhere, voice ringing in Shino's ears, smell permeating his nose, the feel of him all over Shino's body. Kiba's tongue thrust into his mouth, kissing him with such enraged skill that Shino could barely breath. He tried to bite back a moan and failed, his erection throbbing and almost painful as Kiba thrust against him mercilessly. "Well?" Kiba's voice was tight, came through clenched teeth. "I'm here. I'm here, in your room. Do something about it." Shino stiffened.

"Kiba-" Shino gasped, trying to jerk his mouth away from Kiba's. Kiba growled, not allowing the motion.

"What? You practically threw that other guy out of my room but now that I'm here in yours you ain't gonna do shit about it?" Another invisible hand dove into Shino's pants and his body locked as he fought his orgasm. Kiba wouldn't allow it and Shino's world exploded as he felt the warm wetness of Kiba's tongue lick a broad stripe up his erection from base to tip. "If you're not gonna stake a claim, Shino, stay the fuck out of my sex life." In an instant Kiba was gone leaving Shino panting and sweaty and completely spent but oddly hollow. He swore, long and loud, knowing Kiba was right. He'd burst into Kiba's room and virtually bodily threw the man out the door. He had no right but that didn't stop him from feeling hurt and confused and all around irritable. Shino slid down from the counter into a crouch.

* * *

Shino dragged into his room, breathing a sigh of exhaustion. He secured the door and checked the window he'd rigged this morning for tampering. He gave the same courtesy to the small bathroom and upon finding it too secure; let his guard drop substantially as kikaichu acknowledged Kiba's chakra wasn't in the room that night. He'd been attacked similarly by Kiba almost every night since they'd started their mission and Shino didn't question the reprieve, his skin still tingling in anticipation. He knew good and well why Kiba wasn't "present." He draped his black jacket over a chair to be hung up later and kicked off his black leather shoes, pulled off his black button up dress shirt, and undid the button and zipper on his black slacks before he dropped back on to his bed. He flung one arm over his eyes and allowed himself a groan of despair. Watching Kiba swing on that pole every night was going to be the death of him. He'd taken Shino's torment to a new level tonight as he'd left the stage to perform a "new routine" that Shino was sure he'd made up on the spot. Kiba had done his teasing dance around the tables and patrons, making sure to spend a little time and discard more and more articles of leather and mesh at select tables. He'd finally arrived at Shino's table, the spot light a glaring circle of attention Shino didn't need. Kiba had jerked his chair forward and away from the table with a foot, causing his drink to slosh over his hand. It didn't take much work to allow his features to fall into an uneasy smile as his eyes had darted around the room since this was the first real contact they'd had for weeks. Kiba swung his leg over Shino in flaring kick that had barely cleared the top of his head and sat on his lap, leather shorts riding up impossibly further.

Kiba had hooked his legs around Shino's, causing the usually bespectacled man's to part as he leaned forward seductively and stroked his hands down the inside of Shino's thighs. Shino couldn't fight the twitching of his erection now lying on the bed anymore than he could then and allowed his free hand to rest lightly against his inner thigh. His skin still tingled down the burning path Kiba had made on his thighs. Kiba had then flipped around so that the two were facing, his lips smiling but his eyes a cold, swirling eddy of anger, hurt, revenge, and the slightest spark of arousal. Kiba had slid down his body in a liquid motion to the floor between Shino's parted legs, his own going into a split as he hit the floor. Kiba had breathed heavily against Shino's crotch as his own moved in a languid thrusting motion against the tile, as his strong hands had squeezed the inside of the pale man's legs. Kiba had actually run his tongue along the throbbing erection pressed to the inside of Shino's thigh on his way back up, making sure his body touched every possible surface before he settled back on his partner's lap. Kiba had wrapped his arms around Shino's neck, his mouth sucking and nibbling at Shino's ear and neck as he rocked their hips together in time with the music. Shino couldn't fight the blush burning its way from his ears to his face and neck and clenched his teeth. Kiba groaned as their erections pressed together on a particularly hard thrust and threw his head back, shifting his grip to Shino's shoulders as he leaned back his torso in order to rub harder. He'd moaned loudly before pressing his own fingers into his mouth, the presence of the digits doing nothing to stifle the sounds he'd made. Shino and the rest of the crowd had watched helplessly as those slick fingers had trailed down the smooth, tanned skin of Kiba's chest and abdomen before sliding into those miniscule leather shorts to fist himself in long, hard strokes.

He'd taken that same hand and pushed the digits into Shino's mouth as he'd driven their hips together hard at the climax of the song. Shino had taken strong pulls on the fingers, the salty taste of Kiba and pre-cum on his tongue narrowing his thought process to just the two of them and Kiba had gratified his efforts, his thrusts becoming wild and his moans louder and more guttural. And then the song had been over and Kiba had swung off his lap and sauntered back to the stage as if he hadn't just practically screwed with a man he supposedly didn't know in front of the five hundred patrons of the nude bar. His retreat had been met with silence for a solid twenty seconds as the audience tried to pull their minds together and their hands out of their pants then erupted in applause and cheers. Kiba stopped on stage to take a "bow" that consisted of him dropping into a slow crouch, head thrown back in ecstasy and hands stroking down his thighs. He'd winked at the audience on his way back up and continued to strut backstage. Shino had focused on taking deep breaths, trying to force his throbbing body to some semblance of calm. He couldn't even find the presence of mind to care when several patrons had crowded around him, patting him on the back and shaking his shoulders and telling him how incredibly lucky he was, only two decades of practiced control and the fact that his bugs were just as dazed and glutted on Kiba's energy kept the kikaichu from exiting his body.

Shino swallowed convulsively, still able to taste Kiba on his tongue and groaned. He clenched his fists and hissed as the hand that had crushed his glass of sake throbbed with pain. He'd removed the glass on his way back to the small apartment but had yet to clean and bandage the wounds. He sighed once the job was done and sat on the bed, legs crossed and hands resting palms up on his knees as he called information from the kikaichu he had sent out as scouts and plants. His scouts reported nothing of importance but the plants in the rooms of and on their mark had Shino twitching. He was demanding a private screening of Kiba's talents and apparently conveniently carried a suitcase of cash with him wherever he went in order to place bribes. The proprietor of the nude bar was practically drooling, his eyes glittering with greed as he rubbed his hands together to remove the sweat.

"I'll see if it can be arranged," the slightly balding man said, his tone implying that it wouldn't be easy.

"You prefer a heftier fee?" Their mark's voice was silky, void of any real emotion. The bar owner chuckled nastily.

"It's not me you have to convince. My best performer has the attitude of a star, understandably. He might have some conditions of his own." The mark gave a predatory smile.

"I'm sure something can be arranged." Shino clenched his teeth and switched his attention to the insect currently residing on Kiba's scalp. Or at least it was supposed to be on Kiba's scalp. Kiba was watching the small bug crawl over the smooth expanse of his stomach, drawing a line of chakra down to his crotch. He still wore the leather shorts, the buttons undone. His hips undulated slightly as he stroked himself through the leather. Pay attention, Shino thought to the kikaichu and the small insect stilled in its consumption. The bug instantly used that line to tap into Kiba's main chakra stream and reproduced the images and words its brother witnessed into Kiba's mind. The dog lover stiffened in surprise but didn't stop his actions.

"I'm sure it can. Every man has his price, right? Kino can be bought with the promise of a good time if nothing else. I do warn you. He likes to be in control."

"Anyone can be broken of that habit." Shino scowled even as he saw Kiba's abdomen shake in a laugh through the eyes of his kikaichu.

"Like to be on top, Big Boy?" Kiba whispered. "Not tonight." He arched his back and moaned loudly but Shino didn't see what he was doing to himself, refusing to allow his kikaichu to watch and commanding the insect to return to its position in Kiba's hair. "What's the matter, Shino?" Kiba gasped. "Don't wanna watch? This could be your hand. Your body next to mine. Remember tonight? I'm still so fuckin hard. You started suckin on my fingers and I thought I was gonna explode." Kiba hissed as he fondled himself. "Wanted you so bad," he moaned, his voice taking on a whining quality. "Did I taste good?" He growled. "You did. You always do. I can imagine you laid out on this bed with me lickin down your sexy body." Shino whimpered and curled his torso down to his knees, trying to concentrate on the conversation between the mark and the patron. "You're all hot and throbbing. Taste so good down my throat. Your hands fistin in my hair. Your cum all sticky and salty and bitter, all over my face and chest." He whimpered and Shino tried desperately to fight the image forming of Kiba hot and panting and covered in his semen, his erection twitching furiously. "Want you so damn bad, Shino."

The door to Kiba's room opened and the proprietor and their mark stopped cold, eyes drawn to Kiba's writhing form. "Yeah?" Kiba panted, not bothering to stop in his ministrations.

"Enjoying yourself?" their mark asked. Shino could sense Kiba's grin.

"Always."

"Lonely?" Shino could hear the sheets rustle as Kiba arched hard and groaned.

"Never. Nothin wrong with a little self love."

"You could be with someone though. Have someone else love you." Kiba laughed, low and sultry.

"But who can love me better than me?"

"I can." Kiba hummed in thought and Shino could hear him smile.

"You can try."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the wait on this. It's also unBETAed so please report any mistakes you find. Expect one, possibly two more of this and I promise my other works have not been abandoned if you've been waiting on them. On to the show!

* * *

Yet another shuddering gasp came from between clenched teeth.

"What's that, your twelfth time? You're holding up good for an old guy," Kiba said, calm and more than slightly mocking. Shino took his cue and detached his Kikaichu from the walls to land on their mark, quickly draining the man of his chakra. Kiba crawled up the man's body, a seductive smile on his lips. "I think it's my turn to have a little fun." As he moved to untie their mark Kiba felt the man go limp and knew that he had succumbed to exhaustion and passed out.

Kiba left the man sprawled across the soiled sheets, rolling off the bed gingerly, avoiding wet spots. Shino was swinging through the open window, already heading toward their mark's desk. Kiba felt a spark of true arousal for the first time since he'd left his dorm room at the club. Shino's slim frame moved with the preternatural grace that all shinobi seemed to poses and Kiba couldn't help but appreciate the taller man's economy of movement.

Kiba's eyes shifted to the chaise lounge near the middle of the room and considered throwing his sexy partner down on in. His previously passive erection began to throb and Kiba couldn't help but stalk his friend to the desk. Shino was bent slightly at the waist, going through the scrolls he'd found in a chest under the desk and Kiba slipped up behind him, trailing his hand lightly over Shino's now jacketed shoulders. Shino's hands shook, the scroll rattling in the relative silence of the room. Kiba slid himself between Shino and the desk, his arms going around the other man's neck. He removed Shino's glasses to find his eyes pressed closed, his jaw clenching. Kiba moved in slowly, his breath fanning the other man's neck, but Shino pulled away slightly and Kiba felt a stab of anger.

His eyes met his partner's and whatever acerbic torrent he'd been about to unleash dried in his throat.

"Did you-" Shino cut himself off, jaw clenching before he gathered himself back together with a deep breath. Kiba tightened his grip before Shino could pull away; pressing his nearly naked body to Shino's fully clad one. He'd seen the swirling eddy of hurt and jealousy in Shino's eyes before his partner could shroud himself in his icy control again.

"I didn't let him touch me," Kiba whispered in his partner's ear, feeling Shino tremor. "I was gonna suck him off," Shino's body stiffened again, "but his skin was too dark for me to pretend he was you." Shino let out a carefully controlled breath and Kiba could sense that the bug master was fighting to keep it together. "I closed my eyes and every gasp I heard was yours. I thought of the way you groan my name when I make you feel good. I thought about how good your sweat would taste, how your skin would flush, thought about how good your cum would smell when it splattered all over your chest." Kiba chuckled darkly. "I imagined how you would look with your own cum on your face cause I'd fucked you that good. Imagined how I'd lick it off. Kami," he panted, burying his face in Shino's neck, "I came so hard I thought I'd hurt myself."

Shino's hands came to rest lightly on Kiba's hips, his fingertips flexing anxiously every few seconds. The dog lover drew in a breath sharply as Shino's weight pressed him back against the desk. Kiba's eyes cut to the chaise lounge and he wondered how much it would take to get Shino over to it and just as Kiba was shifting to try his luck Shino's hands dropped and he tried to step back.

"We have to work." Kiba growled. "And he won't be unconscious forever," Shino added nodding to the man on the bed. Kiba scowled. They both knew the man would be out until well after sun up feeling as if he had the worst hangover of his life. "I can't do tonight again," Shino added softly when Kiba would have argued. Shino refused to meet Kiba's eyes and shifted away, reaching for the box of scrolls again. Kiba's hand twined with his partners, fingers lacing. He pulled the zipper to the pale man's jacket down with his teeth, sliding his slightly stubbled chin against his partner's smooth one. Shino withdrew again and Kiba followed him, pressing his hips firmly against the other man's and drawing his tongue lightly along of the line of Shino's jaw.

"Please," Kiba whispered, "I need you." Shino didn't move, his breath coming in even but more than slightly labored bursts. Kiba rubbed his nose against Shino's jugular, scenting his partner before tracing a slow line to the corner of the pale man's mouth. He brushed the barest of kisses there, but didn't push his friend any further. Kiba held his breath and after a moment Shino's head turned fractionally his way. Kiba had to remind himself to breath as Shino's lips pressed against his own, light but insistent. They stayed that way for long moments, their lips brushing almost chastely, until Kiba was lightheaded.

Shino's tongue brushed Kiba's lips in the lightest of caresses and Kiba's body stiffened and he groaned.

"Fuck, Shino, please." Shino's fingers dug into his hip bones and Kiba squirmed. A fraction of a second later, they were welded together, grinding with a sense of desperation. Kiba felt himself be slammed against the desk, sending papers and books sprawling, but didn't register the discomfort of the edge digging into his ass. The only thing that mattered was how Shino was working his hand into the waistband to grope him. The poor seams of his shorts weren't up to the added strain and tore with the pressure.

The desk banged against the wall with more force than either of them would have preferred as their grinding became violent but they couldn't bring themselves to stop.

"Shit! Shit! Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! Kami, oh, fuck!" Kiba's swears came from between clenched teeth but was unable to keep quiet and Shino attempted to cover his mouth. "Fuck! Shit! Oh, shit! Shin-" Kiba cut himself off, pressing his face to Shino's neck to avoid shouting the pale man's name and bit hard into the soft flesh. Shino himself was unable to completely stifle his own groan and quickly found their positions reversed, a feral light in Kiba's eyes.

"Kami, do that again," Kiba gasped as he lapped at Shino's hard nipple through his mesh shirt, causing the pale man's back to arch. "For fuck's sake, do that again." Kiba's claws raked across his ribcage, raising red welts and Shino whimpered before compressing the sound into a hiss. Kiba bit at his chest and Shino was forced to swallow another yelp.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Kiba repeated, tearing Shino's pants open, needing more contact. "Kami, that sound. Make that sound again." He jerked Shino's pants down and off and dropped to his knees in front of the pale man, leaving no question of his intentions.

"Kiba," Shino gasped, his voice strained, "don't-" Kiba ignored the command and cut him off by taking Shino as far back into his throat as possible. Kiba felt Shino's hands fist in hair painfully and retreated on a slow, hard drag, his cheeks hollowing with the force of the suction. Kiba rested his forehead against Shino's hip, taking deep breaths.

"I think I'm gonna cum," he panted, feeling Shino's throbbing erection against his neck. He glanced up to see Shino bent over at the waist, eyes tightly shut, and lip bleeding from where he'd bitten the soft flesh. Kiba grinned and blew cool air against the dark red tip of Shino's cock, gratified to see it twitch and a pearl of precum leak from the tip. "Breath, Shino," he whispered mockingly. Shino responded obediently with a jerky inhale that ended with a rough grunt as Kiba dragged his tongue slowly from the base to the tip. Shino was trembling and Kiba wrapped his hand around the base of Shino's cock and squeezed.

"You taste better than I imagined," Kiba said with a small smile. "I could suck you off all night." Shino's fingers twisted in his hair again but Kiba ignored the sensation and started to deep throat Shino in earnest, relaxing the muscles of his neck in an attempt to take his partner deeper, humming to increase the sensation. Three strokes, maybe four and Kiba was choking as Shino came unexpectedly.

He stood with a glare, seeing Shino's now prone form over the desk.

"A little warning next time," he said acidly but couldn't keep the smug smile off his face at the sight of the dazed look in Shino's eyes. Kiba placed a knee on the desk and crept up Shino's body, placing kisses over smooth scar tissue as he went. "Breath, Shino," he admonished again, softly. Shino once again responded and blinked at the ceiling. Kiba bit and licked at his neck.

"I didn't expect you to have the stamina of fifteen year old," he chuckled and the dusky rose of Shino's cheeks flushed red. He glared at the darker man whose head was propped in his hand above him. Kiba grinned. "I know, you're extra sensitive." He ran his hand down Shino's chest and stomach but hesitated when he saw Shino's half flaccid cock jerk to erect again in seconds. "With a quick turn around," he said with a bit of surprise, licking his lips. Shino gave a small sigh.

"You have no idea how good it feels when you touch me." He sat up and drew his hand down Kiba's torso in much the same manner Kiba had, his touch feather light. "The barest pressure is sexual." He brushed his fingers lightly over the head of Kiba's cock and jerked back in surprise as Kiba came on a loud moan. He blinked in surprise and looked up to see Kiba lying boneless, eyes closed.

"Not one word," the dark skinned man slurred, not bothering to crack an eyelid. Shino stood, whipping away what he could of Kiba's mess from his chest. "Where are you going," Kiba whined, still unmoving.

"We have work to do." Kiba jackknifed to a sitting position.

"You're fucking kidding me!" Shino was pulling on his clothes.

"We're running out of time. We've still got documents to memorize and to tender your resignation at the club before your client comes to." Kiba snorted.

"And to break the lease at your apartment," he muttered, his tone bitter.

"I imagine we'll need at least forty-eight hours before that." Kiba kicked up an eyebrow in question.

"What the hell for?" Shino turned to face him, eyebrows raised.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, I admittedly have no experience in this area, but wouldn't one of us require recuperation before being able to walk long distances?" Kiba blinked in surprise for a second then smothered his laughter in his hand.

"Well, yeah," Kiba managed, sliding from the desk to shuffle through the scrolls and papers on the floor that were not still wet. "But that really only happens when there's some hard fucking going on." Shino hummed his understanding, reading over a scroll.

"I assume that will be exactly the case." Kiba chuckled and committed himself to reading.

An hour later found Kiba scribbling a quick note on a soiled piece of paper as Shino arranged the scrolls and documents to look as if they fell from the chest when it was kicked over.

_**Hey Big Daddy,**_

_**When you promised me all night, I didn't think you meant most of the night and then you'd pass out on me. It was good while it lasted. I stole a pair of your pants since you ripped mine. **_

_**Hope you don't mind,**_

_**K**_

_**p.s. I couldn't find the rest of the anal beads; I think the dildo pushed them too far up. If you don't find them within a few days, I'd see a doctor. **_

Shino frowned at the paper.

"Anal beads?" Kiba chuckled.

"Never used any but I figure he'll freak out after a few days when nothing "shows up."" Shino shook his head but stepped toward the window before Kiba grabbed his hand. Kiba stepped closer, pulled down Shino's high collar, and pressed a light kiss to the taller man's lips. He smiled when Shino's hands rose to settle on his hips, curling into the loose fabric of the dress pants he'd stolen.

"Are you ever overt about anything," Kiba murmured against Shino's lips. Shino stepped away and Kiba chuckled, sensing Shino's eyes rolling behind his dark glasses. "I'll meet you back at your apartment." With that, Kiba grabbed his sandals and slipped out of the room.


End file.
